Into The Darkness:  An Unbalanced Soul
by KillerTomato
Summary: In a world far seperated from ours, the evil supposedly destroyed by the Z-Wave has found a new home.  Old faces and new faces haunt Rangers past.  Even the purest soul can be corrupted as Cole Evans must learn if he wants to survive.
1. An Unbalanced Soul

Disclaimer: Belongs to the fine folks at Saban Brands

Note: To begin, this is a story about possibly one of my least favorite Rangers of all time…Cole…but he was the one I wanted for the story…if he seems out of character (intentionally), just blame it on the story's setting. So I hope you enjoy.

Into the Darkness: An Unbalanced Soul

Part 1

He had no idea how he'd gotten there, nor did it really matter. He was here, and that was that. Four others were with him, though he never learned their story. He, Cole Evans, former Wild Force Power Ranger, had only one concern, keeping these strangers alive. The truth was, ever since they had arrived on whatever planet this was, Cole had felt something trying to take him over.

Years being raised in the wilderness had granted him a sixth sense of sort, yet it also seemed to enhance his sensitivity to the planet itself. The planet seemed to emit a strong, dark aura that sounded like a combination of sorrowful souls screaming for help and an evil presence lashing at them with a whip to keep them silent. The planet was cold, but alive, and it was screaming out to him.

The others that were with him followed unquestionably, amazed by the sheer amount confidence the young man possessed. They never spoke to him, or he to them, but they trusted his judgment. Either that or they were just too scared not to trust him. He had kept them fed and he had kept them safe thus far.

It was he who had led them to a large lake, fresh water, filled with edible fish. They had been there for two days, resting before they would begin to move again.

Cole had waded waist deep in the water. As he looked around, he saw the others were sitting calmly along the bank of the lake, still resting before they continued trying to find any sign of life. He was unable to rest, something in the planet seemed to be calling to him, and every time he rested, images that seemed like nightmares came rushing to his mind. Yet here, in the water, he felt a closer connection to the planet, as if the waters calmed him, and he closed his eyes, breathing the air in through his nose and releasing it from his mouth.

In the calmness of the waters, he could clearly hear the planet as it screamed for help, but Cole had no idea what he could do about it. He was in a strange world, with no connection to the Wild Force powers that had once been his.

He continued breathing, closing his mind off to everything around him, only focusing on trying to understand the aura that was calling out to him. In his mind he saw two forces clashing, a light and a dark one, he saw bodies of strangers, and then he saw his reflection as a blank slate, neither light nor dark. The two forces continued to clash, neither giving way to the other as Cole continued to watch.

The light fought back harder and for an instant the dark seemed to shrink, but not submit. The dark reached out, as if searching for something, then finding what it sought; the dark prepared another attack, this time fending the light off. The light tried to fight back to no avail, becoming engulfed in the darkness and everything went black. Cole noticed his reflection was no longer neutral as the darkness began to cover it. Yet before he was engulfed he awoke.

Instinctively he felt his body reach out and grab something, and then he felt the water splash against him. He came to and realized that the bend of his elbow was around something soft…a neck. Immediately he released the hold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a female voice choked out, fighting back fear.

"No, no I'm sorry. You surprised me, are you okay…" Cole asked the girl, trying to ask her by name, but he wasn't sure what her name was.

The girl massaged her throat for a moment. She was maybe 15, pale skin, with long, dark hair. "You were still for so long, and then you started to shake a lot so I came to see if you were okay."

"It's okay. Thank you," Cole said, though he wasn't sure if he meant it. When he was lost in his thoughts he seemed to be getting closer to knowing more, but before he could be certain the girl had woke him. It had been out of concern, but part of him was still irritated. He forced a smile and offered to walk with her back to the shore.

As they arrived back to the small group, Cole returned to his silent vigil. The others had grown accustomed to his odd silence, and they spoke to one another, figuring if Cole wanted to speak, he would.

"So are you okay?"

Cole cocked his head and looked to the direction of the voice. Apparently the young girl from earlier was talking to him.

When he didn't reply she turned away, "I'm sorry to bother you then."

After a few moments Cole responded, "I'm fine. So where are you from?"

All the others were amazed at his question, it had been one of the first times he had spoken casually to them.

The girl turned back around, she smiled, "I'm from Stone Canyon."

"I've never been there. Is it nice?" Cole asked, trying to sound genuine.

The young girl nodded back at Cole's attempt to be sociable.

As night approached everyone settled in for a few hours sleep.

One of the others offered to take first watch that night. Cole separated himself from the others slightly, wishing to sleep closer to the lake, despite it being significantly cooler there.

As he lay on the ground looking into the starry skies of the planet they were on he found himself falling asleep far faster than usual. For the first time since they had arrived on the planet, his dreams were not filled with confusing images and cries of help. He was in front of an ancient tree, surrounded on all sides by deep forests, he knew he was dressed, yet he felt bare. Two lights appeared in front of him, one black, and one white. The lights began to take shape and two figures stood before him, the black light became a young man who seemed to be at the peak of his health, the white light became a decrepit and withered old woman.

"I do not know if this is wise," the old woman spoke to the younger man.

"His spirit feels like that of a Warrior, he must be one of them," the younger man replied to the old woman.

Cole tried to speak but found himself mute.

The man and woman spoke to one another yet again, neither acknowledging that Cole was standing in front of them.

"His spirit is unbalanced. I do not believe he is one of them…at least not one of the right ones," the woman spoke.

"You're going mad in your sickness old woman. He IS one of the Warriors," the man replied almost forcefully.

"I gave my counsel, but ultimately it is your decision to make. If you are certain that he is one of the Warriors I will bequest my powers to him," the woman said, albeit reluctantly.

"You will see. It will be for the best," the man looked towards Cole, "you may speak now Warrior."

Cole realized that the man was speaking to him, "what is going on here?"

"Your spirit has been recognized as derived from the great Warriors of old. The stone is now yours to claim," the man turned his face towards the woman, who instantly seemed to vanish and in her place was a shining white stone. "Now reach out and claim what is yours."

Cole wasn't sure what would happen, but he was convinced that this was all a dream so he did as requested. Approaching the white stone that lay on the ground by the towering young man, he reached out inches away from the stone he stopped.

"What did she mean by saying that my soul is unbalanced?" Cole asked the man.

"Nothing you need worry about. She was old and senile, if not taken into possession soon she would have slipped away for good, her powers lost to the void" the man answered.

Cole reached out for the stone once again, this time touching the stone; he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it from the ground. His whole body felt afire, consumed in pain for a split second, but soon the brief pain faded and he felt a new strength inside him, an ancient and powerful strength, yet all the while it seemed to vaguely familiar.

Cole sat up abruptly, his heart racing, his brow coated in sweat. It was a dream, only a dream. He tried to convince himself as such, but the glistening, white stone in his hand told him otherwise. Lifting the stone eye level, Cole noticed it seemed to produce a bright, white light. Looking around he realized that the guard had fallen asleep, so no one had noticed the commotion he had been causing, despite being slightly annoyed that no one was pulling guard, he had other things that concerned him.

Cole was awake now, so he took it upon himself to remain as the guard for the group. Clinching the stone tightly in his hands he began to walk around, even more confused about what was happening.

A loud sound brought him from his thoughts. The tall grasses that were nearby began to rustle, as a hissing noise filled the air. Four creatures emerged; they looked like lizards on their hind legs, but moved with precision of birds, they were roughly four to five feet in height, their appearance conjured up images of dinosaurs. The creatures sniffed the air, moving closer to the group. Cole noticed that the creatures seemed to have no eyes, and were guiding themselves on scent alone. The lead lizard snarled towards the others softly, as the creatures split apart, surrounding the sleeping humans.

Cole screamed for the others to wake, and doing such garnered the attention of the lizards. They turned towards Cole, believing him a threat, all charged in his direction.

After his yell the four others awoke, and looked around at what was happening. Before anyone could speak, Cole yelled for them all to remain quiet. Despite being scared senseless the others complied.

Cole soon found himself surrounded by four snarling, blind lizards. They all four lurched at him simultaneously; Cole managed to gracefully flip over all the creatures as they ran into each other. He was surprised that he had done it so seamlessly; as he landed on the ground in a three point stance, lifting his head swiftly he looked at the four creatures as they untangled themselves. Not sure if he could dodge the attack again, he brought himself upright completely again, as one of the creatures massive jaws lurched open and charged his leg, Cole kicked out, sweeping his foot along the nose of the creature, sending it to the ground, no longer moving, it was unconscious.

A second creature attacked, this one getting much closer, but missing. Cole could feel the hot breath of a third creature that had leapt at his back, attempting to sink its teeth into Cole's shoulder, after successfully knocking the young man to the ground.

Letting out an angry cry Cole felt his blood boiling as he seemed to get stronger. He grabbed the creature's mouth from above his shoulder, using all his force he flung the four foot creature into the lake, where it became quickly apparent that the creature couldn't swim. The strength that had flown into Cole became stronger, as he felt his stone heating, before swallowing him in a white light.

Cole smiled as he felt the return of a strength he had not felt in a long time. His body was garbed in complete white, save his arms which were covered in black. His hands were covered by white gloves and around his waist a belt appeared, attached to the belt were a pair of long, three-bladed, shining claws, each roughly a foot in length and both with brackets near the base where his hands could fit. Sliding his hands into the brackets they automatically secured themselves to his wrists. A black head band with a white stone appeared around his forehead, before glowing and disappearing as a white helmet engulfed Cole's head.

The lizard that had missed moments ago returned to charge Cole, unaware that his prey was now armed. As the creature leapt at Cole, he brought both his fists into the air, catching the creatures skin in his claws and cutting six gashes into the creature's hide, not enough to be fatal, but enough to make the creature flee, in agony.

The fourth lizard decided to stray away from the target, realizing that this opponent was not worth fighting for a meal. He called into the air and fled.

A loud scream from behind Cole sounded, turning immediately he saw the source. The young girl with the long dark hair, screamed as a smaller lizard had managed to sneak up on the humans while they watched Cole battling, and locked its teeth into the young girl's ankle. The others quickly bashed at the creature, eventually forcing it to let go, and send it fleeing into the night.

Cole ran to the others, making sure nothing else was around. Seeing nothing he released the claws back his side, where they seemed to shrink, leaving only the wrist brackets. Reaching up Cole removed his helmet, which quickly vanished and the headband reappeared.

Cole looked at the creature's bite on the girl's leg, it wasn't massive, but it still looked painful enough. He reached down, and lifted her in his arms and flagged for the others to follow, as he went back to the lake, to use the water to clean up the wound.

"Is it bad?" One of the four humans who had arrived asked Cole, the White Ranger.

"It could be a lot worse," Cole answered as he bathed the wound with water from the lake, "but we need to get somewhere away from here before something else shows up."

The young girl looked down at the wound on her leg, yet remained calm, a fact that Cole was thankful for. It would've been even more trouble for him to try and keep someone from freaking out after being attacked by some type of dinosaur-like creature, at least all he had to worry about was cleaning the wound and carrying the girl.

"Where are we gonna go?" Another person asked the White Ranger.

"The same way we've been going," Cole answered.

"But it hasn't lead us anywhere yet," a middle-ages woman spoke up.

"No one said you have to follow me. I'm going this way with the girl, if you think you can do better, be my guest," Cole was harsh with his words, the harshness surprised even Cole, but something about this place had changed him, and the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. He chose instead to ignore the thoughts for now, and started walking. The others followed.

The walk proved no easier, even with his new found strength, the weight of the girl was slowing him down, and Cole knew this, but he also knew that he was the only one capable of the burden. He toyed with the thought of having her carry her own weight, but the bite seemed to worsen, becoming swollen and discolored, obviously the bite was infectious. The most surprising part was that the girl never whined or complained, despite the amount of pain she had to be feeling, she even offered to walk on her good leg, and just support herself on someone else's shoulder.

"You're resilient aren't you?" Cole spoke to the girl as they walked, even under the weight he remained ahead of the others.

The girl smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as her face showed a grimace of pain instead.

Yet no matter how much land they were covering, there was still no sign of life in any form, and unless they had somewhere that could treat the wound, and found it soon…well even Cole hated to think of the consequences.

"We rest here, I'm going to scout ahead a little," Cole looked towards one of the other humans, and pointed to one, "You, come here. Keep an eye on her."

The other person, a short man with dark tan skin, nodded and settled beside the fair-skinned girl.

Cole moved ahead much faster without the weight of the teen. His new found strength letting him climb rapidly up the side of a large boulder. He scanned the area, hoping to see any sign of anything, but saw nothing…at first. As he looked over the landscape again he noticed something new, it was smoke, and where there was smoke there was fire, and where fire was there was often people. Swiftly he moved back towards the small group of humans, all sitting wide alert, in case the lizards came back.

"Let's go, I think I may have found something," Cole called back.

The others immediately stood, no longer as tired as they were. The slight possibility of any type of life seemed to re-energize everyone. Cole returned to the girl, lifting her as he motioned for the others to follow him.

Cole led them in the direction he'd thought the smoke had come from, trying to find the best way for the others to follow. After what he figured had to be about a half mile he noticed something new…voices. Not just voices, but they seemed to be talking, and even more shocking they were speaking English. He figured it had to be two or more persons, and only hoped they were natives, or at least someone who could help.

Against his better judgment Cole called out, "can you help us?" He knew that if it wasn't for the young girl's leg getting worse, he would have preferred to observe the people for a time, before approaching.

"What the…" one of the voices responded, male, "who's there?"

"My name is Cole, and I have someone injured," was Cole's response. He wasn't sure how far the others were behind him, but he left an obvious enough trail for them to follow, if they didn't show soon he'd return to look for them, "myself and several others are lost."

"Well no need to hide in the shadows boy, come clear, let us look see at the girl," the second of the two voices replied, this one female.

Without hesitation Cole came forward and got a clear view of the two people, the male was human and the female was human-like with brown skin, red eyes and slightly pointed ears. They were set up in a small camp, several items that resembled hunting weapons lay neatly to the side. A small tent was set up nearby, and beside it what looked like other supplies.

As he emerged the two strangers first surprisingly glanced at his clothing, but after seeing the girl he carried, they focused solely on that, his story could wait until later.

"What happened to her?" The female asked.

"We were attacked by large lizards, one of them managed to bite her," Cole explained, "it tried to clean it the best I could."

"Good thing you did to, otherwise this could be much nastier had the saliva settled in much longer," the human male said as he examined the wound, "that's not to say it's not bad now, but it could've been much worse. Anyway set her down…oh and let your friends know it's safe to come out, we won't bite."

The others had caught up with Cole, but remained out of sight until they thought it safe, though their attempt at not being seen had apparently not worked.

"Betta, could you fetch me my bag," the human man motioned to the grey skinned woman.

"No problem," the woman disappeared into the nearby tent.

She appeared moments later with a small duffle bag, on the side of the bag something caught Cole's attention, a symbol that he recognized, the symbol of the Silver Guardians…

"You're a member of the Silver Guardians?" Cole examined the bag closer.

"Well, I was, a long time ago that is," the young man who Cole had approached in the clearing answered as he examined the wound.

"I worked with Wes and Eric once upon a time," Cole responded.

"Small world, anyway I never introduced myself, I'm Jacob Allistor," the man never looked away from the wound as he reached into his bag retrieving a small box, "Betta, see if any of the others care for a bite of food."

"No problem doctor," the brown skinned woman nodded as she disappeared back into the tent.

The other humans who had followed Cole looked uncertainly at one another.

"Trust me, the food is perfectly edible by human standards, I've been in this world several years and it hasn't harmed me yet," Jacob assured the humans. Quickly switching topics, yet never turning his attention from the young girl's wound, Jacob spoke towards Cole again, "so it seems even in this world there are Power Rangers, amazing."

"So it seems…wait a minute you said you've been here several years, but the Guardians have only been around a couple years. How is that possible?" Cole wondered.

"No idea, I just live here now, I have no idea how it works…hmm there's not a lot I can do for the girl here, I can stop the spreading, but I'd need to get her back to the village where I have better facilities," Jacob looked up from wound.

The young girl smiled and said thank you, despite the fact that she seemed to be forcing the sentiment.

"You're a tough one aren't you," Jacob looked at the girl, "here comes Betta, eat something you'll feel a lot better, trust me."

Betta emerged from the tent, carrying several small bags, of what was probably food, though it wasn't apparent what type. On the word of Jacob Allistor everyone tore into the bags, devouring the contents. No one seemed to have problems with the food, and in moments they all felt better.

"So you said you need to get to a village," Cole approached the Silver Guardian, "how far is it from here?"

"No too terribly far, Betta and I were just planning on spending a few days camping, but now that our food supply is dwindling, those plans are coming to an end. In fact if you and your friends wouldn't mind giving a hand we could leave quite soon and I assure you, you will all be welcomed in the village, and perhaps learn a thing or two about this world," Jacob stood up completely, dusting himself off, "or you can hang around in the wild and wait for the next attack."

There was a general consensus between the humans who were new to the world, and that consensus was that they would go back to the village. They wasted no time offering aid in collapsing the camp site, the possible notion of a civilization of sorts invigorated them.

Cole reached down to the wounded girl, once again offering to carry her. Within an hour the small party was off.

"So what exactly lives here?" Cole examined the settings around him. It was a small fortress like town. The population seemed minimal and the streets…more accurately the paths didn't seem to busy.

"The Foils of course, this is one of their smaller villages. It's an outskirt settlement. Part of one of the much larger towns a couple miles up the valley, Betta and me work as the medic on demand here." Jacob replied, "There are several outposts like this one spread throughout the valley. With the growing number of incidents involving…let's just say less than friendly species…the outposts have been fairly active."

"Doctor, want I should I take the child to the medical bay?" Betta asked as they approached a small, clay-like structure.

"That would be fine, clean the wound properly and prep my equipment I'll be in momentarily," Jacob answered the dark-skinned Foil, "and you, Cole, and your companions here are welcome to walk around the village, you may get a couple of odd stares, merely because the people here are not used to seeing such a large number of humans, but they are all friendly for the most part."

"What about her?" Cole nodded towards the clay building Betta had taken the young girl into.

"Don't worry, I've seen this many times, but you are more than welcome to hang outside the facility if you so choose," Jacob answered the White Ranger.

The other humans who had traveled with Cole stood around looking to him for what they should do. Cole hated having the responsibility, he had set out to get the others somewhere safe, and it seemed that they were safe here…for the time. He simply told them to walk around, but stay close to one another, just in case. He chose to remain near the medical bay for the time being.

Jacob Allistor entered into the small building, joining Betta and the little girl.

Finding a ladder aside the building Cole climbed to the roof to get a better view of the surrounding area, and to get a feel for the land itself. Though the roof didn't allow a great view, Cole felt as if he was hearing the sky speak to him. Closing his eyes, he opened his ears. He could hear the sounds carried on the winds; cries of unfamiliar animals, voices flowing from the mouths of the people…the Foils in the village. The whole of the planet seemed to be talking…but the voices were disconnected…the planet spoke with multiple voices…none seemed to mesh with the others.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Cole asked no one in particular.

The multitude of voices came back at him, some sorrowful, some in pain, some strong and commanding. One sound broke over all the others though. A loud cry…he heard it in particular…a voice that sounded in turmoil. Cole collapsed to the ground as the sharp cry shook him to the very core. His newfound Rangers powers could not quiet the anguish, immediately the helmet formed from his head band again, encasing his head completely. Only then could he decipher what the cry meant.

"Not again…no…please…no…" the voice he heard, was broken and distorted, but at the moment it was decipherable.

"Who are you? Where are you? What can I do?" Cole once again spoke to no one. He felt himself fall into a trance. He saw images flying before his eyes again. A woman with long, ragged brown hair, but something vaguely familiar about her, she was human he was certain of that, but he felt as if he should know her. The images, at first distorted, began to clarify. There were people bound together in tight rooms, there was blood and grime coating the faces and bodies of the people, there were weapons of all shape and sizes, creatures of unrecognizable origins, brutality, violence and pain. The scene shifted to a view of a mist shrouded island.

Cole lost all track of time while in his trance, it could've been 5 minutes, or it could've been 5 hours, but he was brought back to reality by a firm pressure pressing against him, and a voice asking if he was okay.

It was the young girl; she had been brought up top by Jacob per her request to check on Cole. Her pale, thin figure contrasted greatly against the darkening sky, the light that shone on her gave her an almost ethereal appearance, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm good. How about you?" Cole tried to regain focus.

"My leg hurts, but the poison is gone. Dr. Allistor told me that it would be better for me to relax here for the time being," the girl responded.

"Yeah, we'll stay here for a little while," Cole answered, trying to sound concerned but the fact was the images were telling him something, and he was actually trying to figure out what as opposed to listening to the little girl, whose name he didn't even know.

"No we won't…you…you have to go," the girl replied.

"What?" Cole was curious to what she had meant.

"You got us here; Jacob said we were welcome as long as we wanted. The others agreed that it was a good idea…but there's something calling you elsewhere isn't it. I mean you're a Power Ranger…that means there is something out there that needs to be faced," the young girl sounded almost sad at the sense she made.

The helmet around Cole's head retracted, as the headband reappeared, he smiled kindly, and knew that she was telling the truth. He didn't know how she knew, but she did.

The next day Cole knew he was going to leave the village. He had talked to one of the Foil Elders in the town mentioning a mist covered island. The elder told him of an island no one dared approach that matched his description, telling him how to reach it. Cole thanked him and decided his next location.


	2. Of Fang and Foul

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Into the Darkness: An Unbalanced Soul

Part 2

The island itself was shrouded in mist, barely visible even to the best trained eye. Cole had seen it through a slight break in the fog, and he knew he was going in the right direction. Diving into the freezing cold water, Cole's head was immediately encased in his Ranger helmet…somehow it allowed him to be able to breathe. He had never really questioned how Ranger powers worked, nor was he about to start, he appreciated the aid, and began to swim.

He came ashore the island, and immediately he felt his body drying. He couldn't see anything through the fog as his helmet vanished. After attempting to see ahead of him he brought the helmet back to fruition, he was able to see a little better as infrared imaging appeared before his face, once again Ranger abilities to the rescue.

Cole had no idea what he was looking for, but he knew whatever it was it was on this island, and he knew he would find it…or her…or whatever.

He moved slowly through the mist, despite his slightly improved vision, it still wasn't easy. He would've killed for better light. Each step was cautionary, he wasn't sure whether or not he would step off in a hole, or bog, or something else equally unpleasant. His infrared vision could only do so much.

The White Ranger was in unfamiliar land, with new and unfamiliar powers, in a world he knew nothing about, and looking for someone who may or may not exist.

Inside a cave hidden deep within the mist covered island, a young girl, in her teens, huddled tightly on the ground. She had no idea how she had gotten there, and she was terrified as to what lay in store for her. She had never seen the creature; she had just heard its victims, the screams of agony, the loud shrieks of pain, and then the silence…the silence that signified death.

She lay there, waiting, but she wasn't sure what she was waiting on. Around the corner she saw the figure…or figures…she wasn't sure which. It showed itself, for the first time she had a complete visual. The creature had an odd appearance, almost simian in nature, a shattered monocle hung around the creature's neck. It had a bluish tint to it, but in the darkness of the cave she couldn't be certain. It had fur about its body, and the fur seemed to be matted with something red…something she knew had to be blood.

"What's the problem? Have you never seen a Vampire before?" The creature spoke to her.

"What…what are you?" The girl asked.

"In a previous life I was called Baboo…an alchemist in the service of Queen Rite Repulsa…a laughing stock amongst her loyal followers. A Vampire who had never tasted human blood…I was soft…weak, but here that has all changed," the creature spoke, "here I have tasted blood, and found that it was good…it's made me stronger, smarter and well a bit of a savage."

"Are you going to eat me?" The girl sobbed.

"I will feed, perhaps, or maybe she will. It has not been decided yet, but for now, rest easy. You will be able to live a bit longer," the creature, called Baboo, replied.

"She? Who is she?" The girl questioned, "Is she another thing like you?"

"You will meet her soon enough…I'm certain. You will meet…" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Baboo! Baboo! Someone is coming," a new voice approached, this one squeaky, but male, as a short, squat figure rounded the corner. It was the hobgoblin known as Squat, a long-time friend and ally of the Vampire. It obviously wasn't her.

"What is it Squat?" Baboo questioned the creature.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it could be a Power Ranger," Squat replied.

"What!" Baboo's voice became excited, "but how?"

"No idea," Squat answered, "I'll get the guards ready."

Outside the cavern, the White Ranger made his way steadily forward. His eyes had become accustomed to the infrared vision, and he was able to see fairly clearly, allowing for faster travel. He soon found himself at the base of a large hill of sorts…closing his eyes he listened for anything…anything that would lead him where he needed to be…he heard nothing at first. Then a shuffling…it wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

In front of him several bodies appeared, their body heat not radiating on display. It was as if the bodies were cold. Something hit him from behind, a blunt object; it knocked him to the ground. If he had been a normal person it probably would've knocked him out, but he was able to get back to his feet. He heard others approaching, once again unable to see them.

"Well then, this isn't working," Cole thought to himself.

His helmet reverted to its head-band and crystalline form. He couldn't see far in front of him, but his attackers were right on him, and that distance he could see.

The attackers were human/Foils in shape, but they were badly rotted…as if they had been dead for a time. Basically Cole was facing the closest approximation of what he considered zombies. Therefore he had no qualms doing what he knew had to be done, that being killing the already dead.

Reaching to his side he withdrew his claws, and readied his own defense. The first zombie came at him; he buried a claw into the head of the creature, severing it from the body, as it collapsed into a lifeless mass. He continued his massacre of the undead creatures, ultimately causing all of the attackers to collapse into lifeless forms.

Someone knew he was here, and that usually meant he was on the right trail. Scanning the mountain he squinted, hoping to see through the fog. Narrowing his eyes he saw what he thought he was looking for, an entrance to something.

Cole began to climb towards the entrance, his eyes adjusting to the point that he could actually see. Either that or the fog was lifting, whichever it was he was thankful.

Back inside the cavern, the hobgoblin made his way back towards his long time ally.

"The Reapers didn't work Baboo," Squat said not pleased.

"That's no surprise," Baboo replied, "where is the Ranger?"

"He's coming in the front door," Squat answered, "I have bombs waiting at the front though, maybe that'll shake him up."

"Maybe, but if not…well I've been wondering what Ranger blood could taste like," Baboo smiled coyly, "go see what you can do."

Squat turned and left the area, leaving Baboo and the girl alone.

"Now we can see what a hobgoblin can do," Baboo smiled.

Cole had made his way to the cave's entrance with little instance. The fog was thinner the higher he moved up, and that made the trip that much faster. Reaching the entrance the White Ranger examined his surroundings. It was dark as suspected, but a lot cleaner than he had imagined. The cavern seemed deep as well, but he wasn't sure how deep. Moving in cautiously he expected something to jump out at him at a moment's notice. That's usually how these things worked.

He wasn't far from wrong.

Several loud explosions rang throughout the cavern, knocking the White Ranger to the ground. As if on cue his helmet formed around his head. Several more explosions rocked the Ranger about, but no severe harm done. Finally the explosions seemed to stop, and a short, stout figure stepped forward.

"Lookee here, I haven't seen a Ranger in a very long time," the creature, Squat, spoke.

"Who are you?" Cole questioned through his helmet.

"My name is Squat," the creature replied, "not that it matters."

The short, blue creature lunged towards the White Ranger; in one hand he had a blunt sword, in the other an explosive of some sort.

Cole easily dodged the sword swing.

Squat had intended that, and managed to attach the explosive to the Ranger's back. Hitting the ground across from Cole, he laughed.

Cole realized what had happened too late, and didn't have time to remove the explosive. It ignited, throwing his body against the cavernous walls. He blacked out.

When he awoke he found that his helmet had converted to its head band form, and he was bound by heavy chains.

"I know all about Ranger strength, but those should be more than strong enough to hold you," another unfamiliar voice spoke to Cole.

"And who are you?" Cole asked, voice showing no worry.

"I am Baboo, and you are going to be dinner shortly," the voice replied, before showing its source.

"Zombies, goblins, and now Vampires..." was Cole's only response.

Baboo disappeared from sight again.

To his left he saw a girl curled up on the floor. He realized that he was exactly where he needed to be.

He pulled at the chains. They were strong, but not that strong. He decided though to bide his time a little longer.

A few hours passed, the girl had spoke to Cole several times, but the most he ever responded with was, "It'll be okay."

Baboo showed himself again, but instead of approaching the Ranger, he moved towards the girl.

"Well it looks as if your time is up," he lifted the girl to her feet. Walking past Cole, the Vampire narrowed his eyes, "you will be for a later date. We need to finish this one while she's still fresh."

Cole didn't respond.

Baboo had said, "we," which meant that there was more than one, but how many? It didn't seem that he was referring to Squat and himself…despite being a goblin of sorts, Squat didn't seem like the human-flesh eating type.

From a different room Cole heard a scream. He didn't have time to think any longer. He had to make a break, and it had to be soon. He'd told the girl it would be okay, and he wasn't about to be made a liar.

Vampires? Well usually a stake of some sort worked…but something else that was equally effective seemed to be decapitation, looking around the room that seemed a much more plausible scenario. Nearby a sword lay unattended, it had a unique appearance, and dark energy seemed to emanate from it. It would work, at least until he could find his claws.

He waited for the next scream from the girl, hoping that would hide the sound of the breaking chains. Closing his eyes he focused his strength, and with a forceful pull he broke free the chains. Grabbing the sword he headed towards the direction of the scream.

He was almost too late when he arrived. The girl was forcibly kneeled as the Vampire sank his teeth into her neck.

She screamed again.

"Back off," Cole said calmly.

"You? I see you escaped, I told her we should've had stronger chains," Baboo lurched towards the Ranger.

Cole withdrew the sword from his back, and before the fight could even begin, he severed the Vampire's head, and the body fell stiffly to the floor.

The White Ranger moved towards the girl, "We have to get out of here before the others show up."

"Too late Ranger, the others are here. I see you've found the Sword of Darkness, congratulations. But I know all the Ranger tricks, so don't think I'll be as easy as that monkey," a female voice spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Cole moved toward the female voice.

"The Sword of Darkness was once wielded by the Evil Green Ranger. It is a sword forged in darkness; it is a sword of evil's bane," the female voice replied, "that's enough of a history lesson. As far as knowing all the Ranger tricks, well…from one former Ranger to another…very little changes, apart from the costumes."

Cole's uncertainty was obvious, but he still stood strongly. He whispered to the girl he didn't know, told her to run towards the entrance as fast as she could…he would handle this woman.

"What? No, 'what do you mean one former Ranger to another,' well that just really lessens the effect of what I was about to reveal," she stepped forward, "well since you took away all the pizzazz of the big reveal, there's no need for a commercial break to add to the suspense." She stepped forward into the light. Her skin looked dark, even in the dim light; her hair was shoulder-length and black with bright red highlights.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Cole asked defiantly.

The woman didn't reply to his question immediately, but instead leapt towards the human girl, with inhuman speed and distance, "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl fell to her knees, she was terrified.

"I'm not a fan of fast food…"

"What's with the bad puns?" Cole tried bringing the focus back to him.

"Remnants of a past life," the un-named female kicked the young human girl aside, knocking her to the ground.

"That was uncalled for," Cole fired towards the strange black-haired woman, "so are you going to introduce yourself?"

"How rude of me," the black-haired woman turned towards the White Ranger, "in a previous life I was called Vida Rocca…you can call me Vi. I used to be a Ranger, and then thanks to a neat little thing called a Vampiric Possession, I was born. They tried to purge my host and destroy me…their plan…mostly worked…"

Cole had no immediate response, he readied the sword…

"Well…I guess we're going to have a Ranger fight…" The woman, apparently named Vi, leapt towards the Ranger, long talon like extensions came from her fingers.

Cole met her attack mid air, but somehow she was able to block his attack. She moved with ridiculous speed, probably a side-effect of the vampirism, the White Ranger could barely dodge her blows. For every two or three he was able to block, she seemed to land at least one, and each one was quite painful…if it wasn't for the added Ranger powers he would've been doubled over…and probably Vampire food.

"This is fun," Vi laughed before blocking a counter-attack from the Ranger.

Cole's attacks weren't quite as effective as the Vampires, but they did find their target every now and again. They fought fiercely, the ex-Ranger and current Ranger, neither seemed to give way to the other. Cole was getting angrier though, the thought that he was being bested never came into his mind, and he would not lose. The sword he carried seemed to feed off the anger, and as it fed it sent its powers back into Cole. In essence the sword and wielder were feeding off one another.

"Someone's getting mad," Vi smiled, "excellent."

Cole didn't disagree…he was getting angry…in fact he was enjoying it…as the anger built he felt himself getting stronger, faster, he began to feel he could match the Vampire.

Vi could feel the strength building…he would be able to best her…she knew it…

Cole sensed her fear, he smiled beneath his helmet. He struck one blow, then another and then another. Vi collapsed to the ground under the constant blows of the Sword of Darkness.

"So Ranger, are you ready to kill?" Vi asked as she looked into the faceless mask.

Cole retracted his helmet, raised the sword and smiled. He thrust the sword fiercely into the Vampire, burying it in her stomach.

Vi's eyes opened wide with shock. Part of her, the tiniest part that still vaguely remembered being a human Ranger, was disappointed that he had succumbed to the powers of the Sword.

Cole withdrew the sword from the Vampire, her blood coated the blade. Against Baboo he felt no remorse, he had always been a monster, but this woman had once been a Ranger…he did not feel at ease…he tried to cast the Sword to the side, but its sheer power made him reconsider. The Sword of Evil could grant him power…it could be used for good…at least that's what he told himself. Wiping the blade on the ground he felt his strength fading. The sword began to glow a dim, black light, then it vanished from his hands, but as it vanished he felt a charge run up his arm, then build in his chest. Something appeared on the crisp white Ranger uniform he wore, on the right side of his chest the image of a black sword appeared.

Cole had to focus elsewhere now. The human girl he had come to rescue was still on the ground, barely breathing. Reaching down he lifted the girl to her feet, and wrapped her arm around his neck, slowly they began to walk away.

Vida Rocca lay on the ground; she was not dead…not yet anyway. A figure appeared before her, vague at first then clearer. It was a large figure, dark and cloaked.

"My lord yet has use of you Vampire, he sends his bidding," the figure spoke in a raspy voice, "he also sends this." The figure placed a small bottle before the Vampire.

"What is this?" Vi questioned the figure.

"Something that will get you to your feet…but you will need to feed soon, and I believe there is a ripe piece of meat trying to escape…but not the Ranger, my lord still has plans for him," the figure faded back into nothingness.

"May as well, not like it'll make me any deader," Vi struggled to reach for the bottle. She popped the cap and drank in deep. She felt her powers returning, diminished, but returning, "well this doesn't suck." Vi stood up, cracked her neck and shoulders, and began to walk after the two escapees.

Outside of the cave, Cole supported the girl's weight about his shoulders.

"How are you holding in there?" Cole asked the human girl.

"I've been better…" the girl replied, "where are we going?"

"Out of here," Cole answered.

Not far away the blue hobgoblin, Squat, watched as the white Ranger continued to lead away the human girl. Figuring that he had bested not one, but two Vampires, Squat figured it was in his best interest to go in the opposite direction…sure he'd lost his best friend, Baboo, but he also realized that he preferred the living aspect of life more than the death aspect…plus; he admitted, the Vampires freaked him out…besides he who fights and runs away, lives to run away another day.

"My name is Heather," she tried to introduce herself.

Cole didn't give his name; in fact he didn't even respond in any form, he just continued moving forward.

Squat continued to watch from a distance.

"So you're just going to let them run away?" A voice came from behind the hobgoblin.

"Vida? I thought you were dead…I…umm…I was just…" Squat tried to come up with a reason why he was just watching and not actively trying to stop the Ranger and human.

"You were just what? Watching a Ranger escape? Cowering behind a rock?" Vi the Vampire hissed.

"…I uh…" Squat had no way to respond.

"I always knew you were a waste of space, I only kept you around because Baboo insisted, and he's gone now, so I have no use for you. Besides I need to feed to regain my strength…even if it is on something as disgusting as you," Vi lunged towards the blue goblin.

He didn't have time to try and stop her, in moments the Vampire had sunk her teeth into the thick neck of Squat.

Vi gagged at the rancid taste of hobgoblin blood, but despite that she could feel some energy returning to her. She continued to feed until there was nothing but a lifeless blue body in her hands

"Well…that was vulgar," she cast the body to the ground fiercely, "so now for the good meal."

Vi leapt from the ledge Squat had been spying from and ran in the direction of the Ranger and human. She would catch up to the two quickly, and apparently…for some insane reason…she was supposed to leave the Ranger alone.

As she had figured, it only took moments to catch up to them, "So here we are again."

Cole stopped mid-step, "you again?"

"Aw, you don't look happy to see me, but I thought we went so well together," Vi teased the White Ranger.

Cole turned to the human girl, Heather, "stay straight, don't stop for anything, and keep going."

Heather nodded in agreement and started to run in the direction the Ranger had pointed her in.

"Come on now, I didn't survive being killed to let her escape again," Vi turned away from Cole.

"You want me, remember," Cole tried to bring the attention back to himself.

Vida didn't bite the bait this time; instead she bolted after the human.

"Leave her alone Vampire," Cole demanded.

She paid him no attention, and quickly tagged the human girl to the ground.

Heather knew what came next, "please…don't…" she cried.

"Your tears of begging reach my non-beating heart; I just can't take the torture. I want to be good, I want to change, I want to be a good girl again," Vi mocked the human girl.

"Please don't," Heather pleaded.

"Back off Vi," Cole sounded as he charged towards the former Mystic Ranger, "Sword of Darkness return," Cole shouted as the black sword emblem on his chest glowed then vanished as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Keepsake?" Vi faced the White Ranger.

"You're done for," Cole threatened as he swung down the sword.

Vida didn't reply this time, instead she caught the blade in her hand, dark black blood seeped from the fresh wound.

"We're done for now," Vi hissed at the Ranger as she kicked him firm in the stomach, knocking him back with a fierce force, "play with the Reapers for a little while."

The ground around Cole opened as the lifeless corpses he'd fought when he first approached Mist Island came back to un-life.

"Not again," Cole fought fiercely as the zombie-like creatures seemed to pour out from the ground around him.

Vi didn't watch the fighting, she merely smiled, "Dinner time."

The Vampire sunk her teeth into the sealing wound on the girl's neck and drank deep.

Cole continued to fend off the 'zombies' as he saw what was happening to the girl he was supposed to be saving. He fought fiercer, decimating the remaining corpses that assaulted him. Finally none were left and Cole took the opportunity to spring back towards the human and Vampire.

"That was yummy. Later Ranger," Vi stood up, dropping the body to the ground and vanishing into the mist.

Cole ran to the girl's side and lifted her body towards him. There was no life left.

The Sword of Darkness vanished back into nothingness as the black sword emblem re-appeared on the Ranger uniform. Cole shook his head, he had failed, but he knew what he was going to do. He would hunt down the Vampire, and make sure nothing like that would happen again.

End? (Yes, I know its cliché…)

There are many stories yet to be told in this world...many others must face their own trials...as they tread deeper into a world built upon evil...

Has Dustin Brooks met his match in a former Machine Empire royal?

Will Trini Kwan face her own vampires?

Can T.J. Johnson keep a lost soul safe?

Why is Maya forced to fight to keep others entertained?

What evil hides in the darkness, waiting for its moment to arrive?

That and many more stories await those willing to travel, "Into the Darkness."


End file.
